The Touch Of The Darkness
by LadyBadass
Summary: After Lana abandoned Drake at Coates, he is desperate to get her back. While settling down in Perdido Beach, Lana meets another struggling teenager who helps her getting back on track. Meanwhile, the Gaiaphage is starting to reach out to both Lana and Drake, tearing apart their insides as they are slowly loosing their minds. Sequel to The Touch Of A Healer!
1. Nostalgic

**Soundtrack: Walking In My Shoes - Depeche Mode**

**So, before you read this; I edited my authors note on The Touch Of A Healer and made it into the twelth and last chapter, just to have a better transition from one story to another. It is really short (about the length of the first chapter of TTOAH), so I guess you could refer to them as prologue and epilogue for the story. Hope you'll take your time to read that before you start off with this, though it doesn't make it any harder understanding this story if you don't. **

**And I'm really sorry about me being so unorganized lately and updating chapters and publishing the wrong ones. I'll try to improve!**

* * *

THE TOUCH OF THE DARKNESS

He toned out Sam as the speech was spoken. Not because he found it uninteresting, or because he was a disloyal friend or whatever. Not that, though his disloyalty just triggered the pain surging through him as the teenagers applauded for the "heroes" of the FAYZ and some even clapped him on the back, as if he was actually counted as one of them.

The memories of what he had done drained him further then his sleep deprived nights had already done to him. That kid... Why didn't he save it? Maybe he would've shot it instead of the coyotes by mistake, but what is worse? Putting the kids life at risk, or accepting that he was dead meat? He closed his eyes forcefully, trying to forget, but it was impossible to do so.

In fear of attracting unwanted attention, he lets his eyelids slip open again and tried to look as normal as possible. More desperate then ever to blend into the crowd, even though his strawknitted fedora said otherwise. He picked up his waterglass and sipped in cautiously, seeing another person through the transparent glass.

From the other side of the table, he watched Lana with close eyes, even after placing the glass back onto the table. If there was one person looking more exhausted then him, it was Lana. She seemed more then ready to collapse and he felt sorry for her. He wanted to speak to her, ask her if she was okay, if there was anything he could do to help, but his low status made him reconsider it deeply.

'Quinn?' the voice of his former best friend speaking directly to him pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up from where he was sitting to greet the all too forgiving Sam standing behind him, a cheerful smile plastered onto his features. 'Would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Little Pete?'

'No prob, brah,' Quinn replied. Because there wasn't a problem. Other then the remorse surging through him at the thought of Sam letting Quinn back into his life, giving him the chance to earn his trust over again. He hated himself for what he had done to Sam. Nonetheless how accepting Sam had become just over the past week.

Sam smiled thankfully at Quinn, before he stalked off with Astrid, leaving Little Pete behind with him. Quinn stayed at the table, picking at the pie and turkey that was left on his plate. Little Pete was easy watching, he never seemed to need anything. They could just stay at the table for those hours that Sam and Astrid would be gone, and Little Pete wouldn't mind that his only entertainment would be his gameboy.

So while the four year old sat next to him on the bench, playing like another hardcore teenager, Quinn glanced up at Lana. Just like him, she was picking at her own leftovers, though she didn't seem to do it out of boredom. She did it more relentlessly, as if she was stabbing imaginary people. Quinn found himself threatened by the way her eyes were the same as those of a predator, but somehow it seemed to fascinate him at the same time.

He must have seemed like a creep, sitting there for an hour straight, staring at the innocent girl before him, but he couldn't help himself. His mind was set on autopilot and he kept telling himself to stand up for himself and start off a conversation with her. But he couldn't make himself do so. After all; they were strangers to one another!

Well, not really. They knew each other, or they weren't _completely_ strangers anyways. After all, they had both been in the small deserted cabin when the coyotes attacked. And he had been the one to catch her when she fainted just three days earlier, followed by carrying her to Astrids house afterwards.

So no, they weren't complete strangers. But the only interaction that had ever occurred between the two of them was either while she was unconscious, or killing coyotes with a piece of gold, and it didn't make them best friends. Just like it didn't make him talk to her either.

But even with this on the table, the _real_ obstacle, was that she was so much higher in status then he was. Compared to each other, she was like a celebrity and he was a homeless. Then again, Sam, the only other person who could ever cooperate with Lana, was friends with people such as himself.

Or used to be...

_You know what,_ he thought to himself. _Screw it!_

'Hey Lana, how are you-' he started off, looking up from his plate to greet nothing but empty space before him. His head flicked from left to right and finally he spotted her back turned at him as she stalked off to wherever she had now claimed as her new house.

He told himself that if it hadn't been for Little Pete, he would've followed her and kept her company. But he knew that Little Pete could walk. He knew deep down that the real reason simply was because he didn't have more courage then what he got in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Drake sat in the chair that belonged former shrink, in the room he knew all to well from his time back at Coates. He had occupied the office as his own after Lana left him. When realization had struck him, the room had literally been torn apart. He couldn't stand the constant reminder of their first time. _His _first time.

Part of him felt utterly humiliated by the fact that he had lost himself over a girl. But a bigger part was yelling with destructive rage over the fact that _she_ was the one to leave him. How the hell dared she?! She didn't actually think she had the right to do so, did she? That she would get away with doing so? How ignorant was she?

He had wanted to go after her, man he still wanted to.

But not yet. No, not just yet.

He needed to gather strength first. Meaning not only recruits that would back him up when Sam and Edilio and the rest of the idiots who would try to fight back. No, he also needed to gather his own strength. And what was left of his dignity.

What made it worse was Diana. She knew, he was sure of it. The way she looked at him whenever they saw each other. Yet, she didn't comment anything, which was worse then if she did open her stupid mouth, letting yet another snarky comment get ahead of herself.

He looked down at the nine guns laying at the table before him, next to his stocked up feet. Man, how good it would feel to put a gun to her head. Even though Caine had returned with Pack Leader the day before, and even though he was somewhere at the school ground only a couple hundred yards away; he was still a couple hundred solar systems away when it came to his mental condition.

There was no guarantee that he would ever recover from the shock the Darkness had given him. So killing Diana now would be the perfect timing. Though he'd have to kill Caine first, just to be on the safe side.

And although Drake hated to admit it: he needed Caine. This of course was a chance for him to take charge at Coates and recruit guys who might just be stupid enough to team up with him. Though if he ever wanted Sam dead, he'd need Caine to do it for him.

And then, when Caine least expected it, he'd be stabbed straight in the back. He'd torture them both. Him and Diana. Of course Caine would be cemented first. Drake would even cement every inch of the sociopaths body, if that was what it took for him to be restrained of power.

The leftovers of troubled kids that had stayed at Coates would all be too scared to stand up against Drake. They all were scared, but seeing their former leader dead would make them obey at every cost. And then he'd have the backup he needed to get Lana back.

A girl was not allowed to push him around like that.

He'd punish her for acting the way she had. He would. When he found her. He would hunt her down if that is what it took for him to find her. And then he would make her regret every single breath she had inhaled since the very moment she left him.

* * *

**So, Quinn was the new guy, which was most likely very predictable since it was a famous request. Sadly, I don't like Quinn much, and so writing now my second fanfiction with him is nagging at my very soul. So you won't be reading much from his point of view, because I don't handle his overdramaticness, no matter how fucked his life may or may not be. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter although it was really bad and short. The next one will be up soon enough and it'll hopefully be better!**

**Please review, even if you did not enjoy! ;)**


	2. Persistent

******Soundtrack: Don't Run Our Hearts Around - Black Mountain**

**Sorry about the long wait. Finals have arrived and I've got runners knee, so I'm really upset and sort of forgot about the story. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and sorry if I offended anyone by exposing my dislike for Quinn.**

* * *

THE TOUCH OF THE DARKNESS

It had been 78 days since the FAYZ occurred, and during that time, Lana had lived in five different places - if you counted Hermit Jims shack, lived on canned beans and stew, read 46 books and healed just about a dozen of kids. So you could probably say that she wasn't having the time of her life, living with her dog as the only company as she slowly starved to death, having read the only books worth reading and know being stuck with old classics and healing even the smallest wounds of the stupid brats that roamed the town.

_Come to me..._

She dropped her 47th book onto the ground as the worst part of it all searched her mind for power. Just as she was about to bend down and pick up her book, the words repeated themselves, this time with daggers stabbing at the very core of her brain and she soon found herself collapsed in a puddle on the ground by the books.

The pain slowly subsided, just in time for the knock. As she walked stiffly toward the door, gun in hand and Patrick by her side, she felt the all to familiar desiring hope of who might be outside. But just like all the other times she had a visitor; Quinn was the one who greeted her.

'You're earlier today,' she stated. Ever since she moved into Clifftop, he would come visit her. He had before as well, those few days she spent in a house with Astrid and her younger brother. Though then, she had gotten the impression that he was mainly there to see Sam, who did not directly _live_ there, yet spent every minute of his spare time at the house. Now, he had no excuses as for the daily check ups he did on Lana.

'Was your cantaloupe picking finished off early?' she tried to smile. She truly did try, but the expression that struck her features looked so pained and tragic, there were no words to describe it other then the depressing aura she tried to suppress through it.

'Today is my day off,' he stated, and when Lana didn't bother to ask, he sighed and continued on his own. 'I slept in and then visited Astrid, hoping that Sam was there and that he might have time to surf. Astrid sent me away before I even got the chance to invite him.'

He seemed utterly sad about his rejection as he stared at the ground. She didn't really have the energy for pitying him.

'You know, if pity is what you're asking for, could I at least do it in here, sitting in a comfortable chair while doing so?' she asked, gesturing both her hands behind her in the direction of the chairs. Quinn laughed at this. Man, it didn't take much to make that boy laugh, and seeing him cheer in a time like this - a place like this - made her smile as well. Just a tiny one of course, barely visible to anyone unless you were searching for it, yet just the tiniest spark in the corner of her eyes. And it did count considering how great of a contrast it made to her usual scowls.

'Yeah, sorry, I truly do not mean to put the whole burden of my life on top of your shoulders,' he excused himself, stepping through the door, giving her the chance to close it, though he didn't move further into the room. 'Though, considering that you never answer my questions on how _you_ are doing, it is really hard to make conversation with you unless it is about me.'

'Well, instead of speaking, we could - I don't know? - lets just see what is on the television instead, or what do you say about that?' she walked over to her chair and bent down to the coffee table in front of it, her hand extended to pick up the remote on the top. As she clicked the on/off button; nothing happened and although they were both used to it by now, their sighs harmonized in a depressing tone and the spark in her eyes shattered.

'I've got a better idea,' Quinn said, still standing by the door. 'How about you and I go for a walk at the beach?' Lana groaned in despair, but Quinn walked towards her and grabbed her wrist before she was able to decline the offer, dragging her out of the hotel room, Patrick jumping up and down behind them.

She resisted quite a lot on their way down to the beach, but as soon as they got there, the sound of the waves and the emptiness, she couldn't help but feel the relaxation of it. Quinns fingers had bee tugged around her wrist up until that moment, and when he noticed, he awkwardly let go of her.

Any other girl would probably be annoyed by how shy he was, but through the previous months she had become more distant and had a strong dislike for physical contact.

Yet, it was slightly uncomfortable scene. This boy had barely gathered enough self confidence to appear at her doorstep daily for weeks now. Yet, he never seemed to be confident enough to actually speak with her. Yes, they'd share a couple of sentences, though he'd always look away and speak lowly making it embarrassing not just to him, but to her as well.

But she somewhat enjoyed his presence. She didn't want her distance from society to turn her into a completely isolated person either. It was nice to put her mind off of Drake with the help of him. He didn't even have to say anything really, he just had to show up daily, making sure that she was still in the apartment.

As they walked across the shore, Lana wondered if Quinn had though as far as how he and Sam were going to surf if he hadn't been busy. After all, there was barely enough waves for her to hear the sound of them. But she enjoyed the water rushing in a low rumble and didn't want to interrupt it by her voice, so she stayed quiet.

They never really had a lot to talk about. Quinn had for long wanted to bring up what had happened to her after the battle. What she had been doing in the outskirts of town, where she had disappeared to after Sam burnt Drakes arm and why she had started acting like someone from a mental institution. Sam had asked personally asked him to do him the favor of getting Lana back on track. Yet, even with his old best friend putting so much faith in him, he couldn't bring himself to push information out of Lana. He wanted her to speak about her past willingly, he'd earn her trust if that was what it took. Even if it would take them months to get there.

'Are you getting enough to eat?' Quinn asked, breaking the silence. He had for long tried to come up with something to ask her to lighten up the conversation, though he did in fact care for her and there was partly worry in his eyes due to her figure which had become slimmer over the past month.

'As much as everyone else,' she stated, not complaining, though she sure as hell wasn't happy about the decreasing food supply. What made things worse was the fact that their food should've lasted longer then it was, but _someone_ had broken into the store, rating big amounts of the little that was left, and that someone was said to be Drake.

Part of her still thought - still hoped - that he cared for her. That a part of him was bothered by the thought of her slowly starving amongst the rest of the habitants of the dome, because he selfishly put himself before her and the others.

Did he even think of her in the first place? She didn't know, and she tried not to care, as Quinn rambled on in a low mumble on how bad things were getting and how he wished there was any other supplies of food that hadn't been discovered yet.

But she did care, that was the problem. She wished she could be there, next to him. But at the same time, she wished she could be there one last time, only to kill him slowly and painfully. Show him that pain wasn't anything close to enjoyable. Pain is pain, and she wanted to make him suffer the way she had for the past months.

She never did heal those slashes on the inside of her hip, and after a itching and acing infection had taken over, she had gotten through it and know they were slowly healing in the natural way, leaving pink, permanent scars. Two months earlier, she had considered it a good idea to leave them there. A constant reminder on why she left and why she wasn't returning.

Instead: it had become the constant reminder of Drake himself, and the more she tried not to think of him, the further he sunk into her mind making his face an everlasting, not to mention utterly vivid sight that popped out every time she closed her eyes.

She wished it would go away. She wished she could clear her mind of the picture of him and the voice made out of profound daggers. She wished she'd handle everything as well as he must be doing up at Coates. She wished that she was as free as him.

* * *

_Lana was there. Lying beneath his own body on the bed. They were kissing. Passionately, devotedly, erotically - if that was even possible, coming from him. His arms were wrapped around her waist as they turned around in bed, her on top of him, taking charge of the situation._

_And as soon as they repositioned, their lips were separated and her hand was on his chest, pushing him back in bed when he attempted to sit upright to seal their lips once more. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to do something, while his hands were tracing her hipbones, brushing them with a tender touch._

_His expression turned confused as hers turned cold, very much like how his own used to be. She bent, reaching across the bed to pick something up from the bedside table next to his head. The dim light in the room made it almost impossible to see, but the moonlight piercing through the gaps of the curtained windows was enough to illuminate what looked very much like the blade of a dagger in her hand._

_'Lana...' he whispered questionably, not sure about how he should react to the situation he found himself in._

_Once again she bent down, head positioned next to his, her lips brushing the tip of his ear as she whispered seductively. 'It's for your own good, Drake. Remember that.' She repositioned her head and her lips brushed his softly for a very brief second. Drake felt a tingle of familiarity to what she had just said, as if it had happened before, in some parallel universe. _

_Lana sat back up again, one leg on each side of him, pinning him down although he could easily overpower her if he wanted to. Yet, it felt as if all his energy, all his power was drained out of him and she had fed on it, easily vanquishing him._

_She cupped the knife between her hands, fingers curling around the handle of it. Her arms extended behind her head before they shot downwards in one swift, accurate movement. And not up until that very moment did realization seem to finally struck him. But it was to late as the blade dug into his chest, making drips of blood splatter onto her face, not to mention his own. But although his adrenaline was increasing, his heart rate decreasing as the last beats left in his chest vaporized and his heavy breaths were hoarse and painful and ending all because of her, he still felt the powerful rush going through him at the sight of her._

Drake sat up in a rush, finally able to move again. Here, in real life, his heartbeat had increased - during what had been one of the first nightmares of his ever to agitate him - but was now slowly slowing down to normal rate again.

The dream seemed to upset him more then it should have. Dreaming of Lana showed how much of a weakness she had become in his life. Dreaming of a scene so similar to the night the two of them had spent together showed that it had affected him. Dreaming of the same thing as he had been dreaming of every day since she left certainly didn't help any further.

The shrinks office, the room he had claimed as his own multiple weeks ago, had become not only his office, but his bedroom as well. After moving a bed into it, he could now sleep there comfortably, though every night he was being taunted by either Lanas dangerous side of the Darkness' pissed of side.

Since there no longer was a therapist at the school who would talk with Drake daily, he now tried to put his thinking cap on and figure it out the way a professional would.

_Well, obviously you miss her_ the doctor would've replied if he had made his exact thoughts and feelings into proper words. Obviously, he had never done that before, and if there was someone here to talk to him, they probably wouldn't even get as far as finding out that Drake even knew someone named Lana.

Then again, if the adults had been here, Lana wouldn't. None of this would have happened.

Not that he regretted much of it of course. What went between him and Lana was truly regrettable to many, but yet it was something about it that made him think that if he could've done things differently he wouldn't.

Other then making sure she didn't escape him, of course.

But now that done was done, he decided to let her think that she had. Give her the time to settle down in Perdido, find a house, make friends, find peace. Adapt. And then he'd erupt from the shadows, come at her from behind and bring her back here.

And she'd be his toy. Whenever he was bored and exhausted he'd come for her and make sure that she'd become the amusement that he so strongly needed, not to mention deserved. And when she was restrained of her strong will and spirit to fight back, he might even teach her how to shoot with a gun. She could be his little serial killer on a leash.

Drake was over thinking things, he knew he was, but he couldn't help but look forward to the day when he would find her and officially make her his. Best of all; he'd abuse her in the most violent of ways possible and he'd watch her slowly growing mad over time.

* * *

**Sorry about the rushed ending. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, if you did; please leave a review in the comment section bellow! It makes my day! I'll try ad update soon enough, but I can't promise anything, so don't expect to much from me... :)**


	3. Mending

**Soundtrack: We Are Broken - Paramore**

* * *

THE TOUCH OF THE DARKNESS

Drake was fuming with his old, destructive rage. Everything had escalated quite quickly at Coates over the past couple of days. Caine had woken and gone back to his old self - maybe not completely, but other then the lack of energy; he was back in action - making Diana turn into the same superior, snarky, sarcastic Diana she used to be. And as they had taken control of the school once again, Drake had been sent to the Power Plant, only to get his head ransacked by some freak.

To top it all, Drake had decided to be a "loyal teammate" by bringing the so-called moof with him back to the school, so that Caine himself could have a say in what to do with her. Unfortunately, Caine decided that they could have a great use of her, and despite the fact that Drake basically owned the stupid girl, Diana got to take care of her, pleasing neither of them.

But even with an angry Diana who now had to watch over the young girl, Drake had a feeling that Diana could amuse herself with the girl, manipulating her into entering his head once again. Great, just... _great_...

Drake could only be thankful that the dream he had been caught in was one of his basic old ones. One where he tortured Caine and Sam and Diana in the most horrid ways possible. Hopefully that would unintentionally put her on a leash.

She definitely wouldn't have felt as threatened by him if she had witnessed a dream where he was being taunted by that disturbingly dark power inside the mine shaft. Or even worse; a half naked, small girl who killed him in bed without him so much as fighting back.

Pathetic, that is what he was. He knew it deep down, and it was driving him mad. The memories of some supernatural power in a goddamn cave, and a _girl_ was driving him _mad_!

_Come to me..._

He was sure as hell not coming to that nasty little monster! It didn't matter how great his whip hand was; he had no plans of having his brain stung by a thousand knives all over again, no matter how great of a weapon he would be given in return.

Unfortunately; Caines mysterious intentions to take charge once and for all, gave Drake the fierce dread that he might in fact have to return to their common mistreating tormentor.

* * *

Once again, Lana found herself up at Clifftop, leaned back in a comfortable armchair with a book in hand. After an abrupt run earlier in the morning, she had spent all afternoon reading and although she had over the past couple of weeks gotten used to the reading; she was tiering from only having her eyes sliding over a couple of symbols scribbled down on a piece of paper.

Quinn hadn't come over today. He said told her the day before that he was off to a early shift on picking cantaloupes, and in the afternoon he was going to something he referred to as the McClub. Apparently, Albert had started a club to cheer everyone up. Quinn had invited her, stating that being cheered up was something she needed, but she didn't want to be part of such a big crowd.

She had personally been invited by Albert herself, when she went for a run and bumped into an injured Orc. Albert had spoke to her about the future of all things. It was quite distinct, seeing a boy in his early teens seemingly having everything figured out. Lana couldn't help the temptation of helping him, even if she had some hidden intentions as her main fuel for doing so.

So today Albert invited her over to the club so they could discuss how to turn gold into a source of payment. She had been planning on going, the only problem was that the more time that passed; the more she regretted saying yes to going.

It would be a lot of people there. Loud music, dancing teenagers, pleasant faces. She wasn't sure if she'd handle it, especially if the Darkness gave her another breakdown... Maybe she should just ditch? Maybe she should just come right before the club closed, and speak with Albert when the place had quieted down and emptied out?

That surely seemed like the better version of it, but she had said she would be there. And knowing Albert, he was a busy man, and in close future he would become even busier. She didn't want to keep him up late, especially considering the fact that he was working so hard to establish and maintain a peaceful way of getting by in this dome.

Lana read another two chapters in the book until she heard the blasting beats of party music, which could only mean that the club was opened for the night. She sighed, reading out her page, before closing the book and getting up. Patrick looked up expectantly and Lana filled his bowl with dog food, trying to ignore her rumbling stomach at the sight of her dog eating the food energetically.

'I'll be back in a little while, boy,' Lana said, despite Patrick being too caught up with his food to even notice her departure. She sighed, and exited the hotel room door, closing it behind her. As soon as she left her room, she felt unsafe, and the knowledge of Patrick being separated from her on the other side of the door, surely didn't help her much.

She walked halfheartedly towards the elevator, taking it down towards the first floor where she exited the hotel, exposed to the world without either Quinn nor Patrick at her side to steady her. She inhaled heavily, not to mention quite dramatically despite the fact that she was truly terrified. There hadn't been a day when she walked around by herself other then the day she went to Coates and...

Her head shook from side to side as she tried to rid herself of the memories. _Stop... _She thought to herself. _Don't think about it. Not know of all times._

Lana walked down the street, finding her way to the club quite easily. Over the past three months she had spent in the town - more precisely right outside of the town, anyways - she had at least gotten to know the streets slightly easier, making it possible for her to walk through the town without getting lost.

With every step she took, the music increased and she felt her muscles tense slightly at the sight of all the kids standing in a line outside of the previous McDonalds shop which had now turned into the so-called McClub. Albert was standing by the door, a huge smile plastered onto his face as the kids handed him what looked a lot like toilet paper and batteries before entering.

'What are you doing?' Lana asked, clearing her voice as she was within a seven feet distance of him and she was sure that he could hear her over the loud music.

'Hey Lana,' he greeted, the smile still there beside her accusing tone. 'Since that gold hasn't been turned in yet, I thought that they could pay in some other way, you know? Besides, people are waisting these resources like they are nothing but toys. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell would like something to wipe my ass with when going to the bathroom?'

Lana couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. She found it being quite unnecessary of him to be so straight forward, but at least she got the point.

'Well, the club is still open, so I'm not ready to speak business just yet,' Albert stated as he received another roll of toilet paper and sent another kid into the club. 'Just go in, and I'll be ready in just about half an hour or so!'

Hesitantly she nodded her head, before she realized that she obviously hadn't brought anything with her to the club, nonetheless something she could use to get herself in. Awkwardly she stared at her empty hands as if she expected them to be filled with batteries she could hand over to the young businessman.

'Oh, don't worry about it,' Albert replied to her unasked question as if he had just read her mind. That foolish grin of his was still striking his futures and she found his confident and cheerful attitude annoying in comparison with the circumstances. It reminded her of Caine which reminded her of - 'You're helping me with getting the economy started, it is only just fair that you get in for free!'

She tried to return a smile as she passed by him, entering the club. Passing through the door, she suddenly noticed how isolated she truly had been for the past months and how much she was standing out compared to the majority of the teenagers. The only other person among the crowd who did not seem to be enjoying herself must have been the freak she recalled as Dekka, who sat in a corner discreetly staring at one of the other people who were dancing.

Lana walked around, bouncing slightly on the tip of her toes as she did so, as she awkwardly attempted to dance. She didn't really get into it, but it felt better being here then to gloom at the wall in her room as she wished that her mind would be cleared of all horror. It was when her mind was completely occupied in thoughts that she bumped into a tall, solid figure and looked up only to greet a set of warm and welcoming eyes.

'Hey Quinn.' she greeted, trying to be as responsive as he always was when they were around each other. Lana always found it slightly uncomfortable; being around another boy, after what happened between her and - She once again shook her head frantically, trying to shut the memories out. Things were better this way... Easier. Everything she had gone through, it was over, as long as she shut it out of her mind.

* * *

**Really sucky ending, I know, but I tried really hard to make it better and it just... didn't work, I guess? **

**Anyways, this is when Lana and Quinns encounter at McClub occurs. Since they've already gotten to know each other it is obviously a bit different, though I didn't think it would be big enough of a difference for me to write it into a fanfiction chapter myself. So if you don't remember the scene, you could just read through it in hunger, so that your mind is freshened up for the next chapter!**

**I just have to tell you guys that last week I made an Instagram account and I am so proud of myself for being "in the game" amongst all the other mainstream people at my school. I am called TheDendrologist, and I only take pics of trees, so if you are interested in that, then follow me! :D**

**And a huge thank you to Just Anny, WhipHand's Pet (x2) and Kyle 3698 for you reviews. They are much appreciated, so you are all free to comment yout opinion on the story/chapter and the chapters that are soon to come! :)**


End file.
